cowboy jupiter
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: spike necesita una cuantiosa recompensa, talvez la encuentre esta vez


Spike Spiegel apagó el despertador, que marcaba las 8.30 AM.

Bajó, Jet limpiaba un arma, y en la televisión salía algo...

__

... les suplico, recompensaré a aquel que de información sobre el paradero de mi hija y mi ex - esposo, convicto por tráfico ilegal de menores para trabajos forzosos

-¿quién es ella?- preguntó con un pedazo de tostada en la boca

-Decían algo sobre un traficante de menores que escapó con su hija... al parecer la madre es la dueña de las tiendas Sars de artículos para naves...

__

Ella era anthoniette Sars, madre de Jesse Truehart, ex esposa de Malcolm Truehart, ofreciendo lo que el cazarecompensas pida por su hija y su ex esposo

-Jet... me voy, alguien necesita mi ayuda... si encuentro a ese tipo talvez tengamos repuestos gratis para el bebop para siempre... y algunos dolaritos

-¿De qué hablas spike? – preguntó Faye bostezando mientras bajaba

-De nada... ¿Jet?

-...como sea, ve, nunca me haces caso... talvez y tengas suerte esta vez... iré a preparar la nave

-¿puedo ir?- preguntó Faye

-NO- respondieron al unísono los dos hombres.

Jet cerró su caja de herramientas.

-Bien, aquí está la descripción de la niña y el convicto.

__

Jesse Aimee Truehart. 16 años.

Origen: venus Cabello: negro Ojos: grises

Señales especiales: pecas y un tatuaje en forma de lagartija en la espalda.

Malcolm D. Truehart. 48 años

Origen: Marte Cabello: negro Ojos: cafés

Señales especiales: Cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

a que los encuentro con esta información tan nula...-le dijo subiéndose – mira que no tengo ni foto de la niña ni del convicto... suerte... - dijo finalmente Jet. 

Spike despegó rumbo a júpiter, un planeta en donde se concentraban traficantes de todo tipo. Aterrizó en 3 horas, bajó y se dirigió a tomar algo a una cafetería cerca del aeropuerto.

Un café negro y un roll de canela, por favor 

La empleada tomó el pedido, al momento una figura de metro y medio y un impermeable camuflajeado entró pidiendo dos cafés y cuatro pasteles de fresa, Spike examinó con interés.

-Aquí tiene joven...

Tomando su pedido vió como llovía afuera, la persona del impermeable contaba su cambio, lo echó en su bolsillo y salió, en la lluvia. Empezó a esperar el bus en una parada cercana, de lejos se le notaba el cabello negro, Spike recordó la referencia. Comiendo su roll de un solo bocado y llevándose el vaso plástico de café, cruzó la calle.

-Buenas tardes- saludó

-Buenas...-respondió una voz femenina

-Mal clima ¿eh?

-Si...

La chica revisó la bolsa de su pedido, bajó la cremallera de su impermeable y una nariz larga y pecosa asomó

-Me llamo Spike Spiegel

-Jessica...

Estaba demás, era una chica de pocas palabras, pero tenía pecas y cabello negro como la de la descripción.

-¿compartirás ese café y esos pasteles con alguien?- preguntó spike

-A ti que te importa, larguirucho!! - respondió.

Un bus se aproximó

-Buenas tardes, este es mi bus- se despidió

-Que casualidad... el mío también...-dijo spike

ambos se subieron, la chica se quitó el impermeable del todo, usaba camisetas y pantalones de niño... vista por detrás parecía uno por su espalda ancha y sus brazos musculosos.

-¿qué haces en Júpiter?- preguntó Jessica

-Visitando a una amiga... y tú?

-A un amigo, buscándolo mas bien, vivo con mi padre por el momento...

-¿qué hace él?- pregunto Spike

-Vende partes de naves... vendía para una firma importante pero... lo despidieron sin nada

-Tú trabajas?

-Quisiera pero no me deja, bueno, aquí me bajo, siento haberte llamado larguirucho

-Cuídate- se despidió spike sonriendo.

Cuando ella se bajó, spike lo hizo disimuladamente por el lado contrario y vió como se metió en un callejón subiendo las gradas de un edificio a punto de derrumbarse.

-Es ella... pecas, cabello negro... solo falta ver si tiene la lagartija. -decidió quedarse en un hotel cerca del edificio, para chequear periódicamente a la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, spike caminó hacia el edificio, vio a Jessica montando una bicicleta con la misma ropa del día anterior

-Jessica!!!

-Oh, buenos días Spike... voy para el cole ahorita... Mejor dicho, conseguí trabajo repartiendo cosas, ya no pienso seguir con el cole

-Hmm no creo q sea bueno, oye... como se llama tu papá?

-Yo lo llamo por su segundo nombre... Drevor

__

"malcolm D. Truehart..."

-Tu apellido es?

-Oye... eres policía no? Piensas que estoy atrapada por una red de traficantes o algo así?

Spike palideció...

-No... pregunta...

-Sars, oye ya déjame, tengo cosas que repartir


End file.
